Connecting interior panels of automobiles to the metal framework of the automobile often involves the completion of so-called “blind” connections. A blind connection is one that must be completed without the assembler being able to see the fastener or the component to which the fastener is being connected. Fasteners of different styles and configurations, often referred to as a “clip”, have been developed for completing blind connections in automobile assemblies as well as other assemblies.
For example, it is known to use a simple metal retaining clip that can be received within a window or aperture formed through a first panel or structure and that will engage therein a protrusion or formation that extends from an undersurface of the second panel or structure. Such metal retaining clips have been used successfully to hold components together, but have certain inadequacies in some applications and uses. For example, as a result of the natural vibrations in the vehicle, the abrasive nature of a metal retaining clip can wear through the paint or anti-corrosive coating of the primary panel, thereby promoting corrosion. Even specially coated metal clips can rust under extreme conditions, causing unsightly stains and a loss in performance. Further, metal retaining clips have a tendency to buzz, squeak and rattle, a condition sometimes referred to as “BSR”.
To reduce or eliminate BSR, and to inhibit corrosion plastic fastening clips have been used in place of prior art metal retaining clips. However, plastic fastening clips have tended to be relatively complex, requiring specialized tooling and molding operations, and have required relatively high insertion forces to seat the fastener properly in one or both parts. Some known plastic clips have provided less than desirable retention performance. Some have required relatively complex and difficult to manufacture special features for attachment to the clip.
An improved rib clip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,006 entitled “Rib Clip”, which is commonly assigned to the assignee of this application. The rib clip disclosed therein is constructed of non-abrasive materials such as plastic, and is relatively simple to manufacture. The rib clip requires relatively low insertion force for proper seating. The rib clip of this patent has met with success in applications such as fastening plastic trim to an underlying substrate of an automobile. However, it is difficult to provide a fastener of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,006 in relatively small sizes. The rib clip of the '006 patent has worked well for fastening in slot widths down to about 6.0 mm. However, the clip has been difficult to use for installations requiring slot widths less than about 6.0 mm.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a rib clip that can be mounted in small openings and that will secure a first component to a second component easily and securely.